One Stormy Night
by Shinitzue
Summary: Nanao finds her room flooded and is forced to sleep in Kyouraku's room for the night.


**After reading lots of fan-fics about this couple I decided to make one myself. Also I need some sort of break from the homework….though I really should be doing something more productive then this…oh well!**

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Bleach. 

*Drip* 

Ise Nanao felt something wet drip onto her forehead.

*Drip*  
Again….

Nanao sat up in her bed and realized that her whole bed was soaked; not to mention she could hear the drips of water all around her.

Well this is new, she thought to herself.

Nanao saw a flash of lightning light up her dark room and a flash of thunder. She could hear wind and rain whip against her widow.

Nanao held up her hand to her forehead and groaned to herself in annoyance.

"I told him this would happen if we didn't get it fixed up properly after that hollow attack" Nanao grumbled to herself.

She slowly lifted herself out of bed and touched her foot to the floor. There was at least 3 inches of water covering the entire floor of her room.

She felt her clothes and realized that they too were soaked, the white night gown stuck to her body. She waded her way to the closet and changed into a dry white kimono.

She examined the situation, which she realized was quite fuzzy. She walked over to her nightstand and put on her glasses.

"Now what to do?" Nanao thought to herself out loud.

She knew the obvious answer but tried to keep her brain from thinking it.

"No, no no" she kept repeating to herself whenever the though came up.

"He's probably drunk and lying on the floor of some bar anyways"

Nanao lifted her head and though for a second.

"Well if that's the case, then he wouldn't be in his bed"

Nanao knew that the captain's room hadn't been damaged by the hollow and therefore would be perfectly dry. She slowly cursed at herself for thinking of it, and walked towards his room.

She stopped in front of his door and held her hand on the door knob. Slowly she turned the knob and peeked inside.

It was really too dark for her to tell if he was in there or not, so she crept in a little ways to get a better look. 

So far, so good, she thought to herself.

She looked down at her captain's bed, and to her relief he wasn't there.

"Well this should work, he won't be dragging himself back here until noon probably" she said.

She lay down and took her glasses off, placing them on the nightstand. Ise Nanao laid her head down on her captain's pillow and closed her eyes.

Mmmhhh smells like sweet sake and flowers, was the last thought Nanao had before she drifted off to sleep.

Nanao stirred and opened her eyes, still groggy.

Wow his bed sure is comfortable this is the most relaxed I've ever been. It's so warm and peaceful, not to mention it smells soooo good. She realized she was holding a warm soft pillow in her arms; she hugged it and pulled it closer to her. She buried her head deeper in the sheets and let out a sigh.

It was then that the 'so called pillow' moved. Nanao's eyes flew open as she heard a heartbeat under her ear and realized her head was slowly being moved up and down. She also felt fingers on the end of the pillow she had grabbed into.

Ise Nanao practically jumped up, which in turn woke up her pillow.

"What's the matter Nanao-chan? Have a bad dream?" Kyouraku said in his lazy voice.

Nanao just stared for a second, before realizing what had just happened.

"T...Taicho!" Nanao yelled leaping up, but Kyouraku grabbed her hand before she could run away.

"Nanao-chaaann" Kyouraku crooned in his lazy voice.

Nanao felt her heart leap and an urge to snuggle back into his chest. She shook her head violently still trying to get free from Kyouraku's grasp. However the more she tried to struggle the less and less strength she found she had, almost as if her body was giving up.

Kyouraku just kept looking up at her through half closed eyes, waiting for her to finally return to him. He has seen the look on love in her eyes many times and finally wanted her to come to terms with her feelings for him.

"Nanao-chan please come to me" he purred.

Nanao no longer felt any resistance and obeyed leaping into his arms.

"Taicho" Nanao groaned into his chest.

Kyouraku lifted her small face up towards his and before he could connect their lips, Nanao pushed hers onto his.

She desperately kissed him, feeling all the desires she had for him pour out at once. She couldn't get enough.

Kyouraku parted the kiss and Nanao whimpered at him in return.

Kyouraku softly laughed at his vice captains annoyed face.

"Slow down Nanao-chan and don't forget to breath" he said softly kissing her forehead.

Nanao's face was flustered and she was blushing violently. Kyouraku looked pretty flustered himself, he hadn't expected such a response from her.

Nanao glanced at the clock on the nightstand and realized it was almost 4am. She sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Better get some sleep" she said groggily into his chest.

"But Nanao-chan it was just getting good" he whispered into her ear.

Nanao looked up at him.

"I'm not going to do anything that intense until I think this whole thing over" Nanao said in a stern voice.

Kyouraku just smiled at her, expecting nothing less to have come out of her pretty mouth.

He held into her tightly and she get as close to him as possible.

"Sweet dreams my little Nanao-chan"

Nanao blushed and smiled.

"Good night Taicho"

**The next morning**

Ukitake sat in his silent office signing papers until a very familiar reiatsu started towards his office.

Kyouraku barged into the Ukitake's office causing the silent atmosphere to disappear.

Kyouraku had a very happy look on his face as he sat down on the couch.

"Worked like a charm Juu-chan, just like I told you. Not getting her room properly fixed was probably the cleverest decision I have ever made in my life" Kyouraku said, still with a huge grin on his face.

Ukitake just sighed.

**Well there you go! Tried to make this a little funny and romantic all at the same time and I hope I Satisfied!!! Please review because reviews make me happy!!!**


End file.
